The Gummi Bears and the Sword in the Stone part 18
at the castle the Scrully Maid sees that the dishes are cleaning themselves in the kitchen Scurlly Maid Ector Ector and Sir Ector and Sir Kay are sword fighting Sir Ector hold it Kay but Kay continues Sir Ector hold it son he hits him on the head with his sword Sir Ector now whats all the commotion about Scurlly Maid its the kitchen its under an evil spell its bewitched Sir Ector oh i bet its that old goat Marvin come on Kay i knew hed give us trouble they run into the kitchen seeing the dishes washing themslves and the mops cleaning the floors by theemselves Sir Ector gadzooks the black magic the worst kind come on Kay time for the attacks they battle the dishes but are overpowered by them and the mop grabs ahold of Sir Kay and dumps his head into the bucket of water and uses his face to mop the floor with and Sir Ector battles the dishes but it cuasing his sword to break heaven persues us Kay now we have them meanwhile Merlin Wart Cavin and the Gummi Bears return to the castle and see that Sir Ector and Sir JKay have caught sight of the dishes washing themselves Cubbi uh oh now were busted Merlin now what have we here Wart jumping hop toads Merlin alakazam he zaps the dishes making them lifeless again Zummi sww glad thats over and Sir Ector falls into the bucket of water Sir Ector there you are you old goat now whats the idea flinging your evil spells all over the place Kay give he a hand and Sir Kay helps Sir Ector out of the bucket Sir Ector well now what do got to say for yourself hmm Merlin you call washing dishes and sweaping floors a work of evil Sir Ector i ll decide whats right and wrong around here and besides that the Warts job now look here Wart if you wanna make that trip to london you better toe the mark Scrully Maid you old goat if i ever catch you in my kitchen again i ll Merlin madam you wont he disappears Cubbi hes gone Sir Ector well by jove Sir Kay we ought to run the old geezer right out of the castle Sir Ector oh oh no no no Kay he might cast an evil spell on the lots of us and turn us all to stone shh no telling what the old devil will do Wart hes not an old devil hes good and his magic is good too if you would just leave it alone Cubbi hes right sir youre nothing but a fat prejudice rule making jerk Sir Ector now look here Wart thats ten more demerits Sir Kay box his ears dad i got the Gummi Bear Wart just becuase you cant understand something doesnt mean its wrong Sir Ector ten more demerits Cubbi how dare you treat him that way you fat control freak Sir Ector that will lead to one hundred demerits Wart you make all the rules and nobody can say anything Sir Ector you said plenty boy all that popping off and your goose is cooked Kay from now on young Hobbs is your squire did you hear that Wart Hobbs is Kays squire Wart yes sir Sir Kay and that will teach you to pop off you little pipsqueek as he leaves the room he uses his sword and chops the broom in half and they exit the kitchen Cubbi boy Sir Kay is worse than Razoul Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs